


You Could Stay

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Reader used to be a consort to the angels, and she finds Gabriel on Earth after a long time apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Stay

You loved seeing the look of confusion on Gabriel’s face. And it had been such a long time since you’d seen him, especially in a human form. Of course, he’d been carting this meat-suit around forever. Sometimes you wondered why he didn’t change up, pick someone else. But maybe he was comfortable in the skin he had, like you were. Although it was different for you. Gabriel, one of the first sons of God, one of the Archangels, was created for a reason different to yours. You were created for an entirely different path; mainly to keep the brothers occupied. Not that you minded.

Centuries had passed since you’d fulfilled your duties of course. Gabriel had disappeared after Lucifer had fallen, and you couldn’t follow either of them. Michael had ceased to interact with anyone other than his closest lieutenants and God, until he’d disappeared. Raphael had always been distant and unfeeling, never interested in what you could give him.

Seemed like no one in Heaven was any fun any more. Other angels avoided you, knowing the purpose for which you were created. Of course other angels didn’t understand, didn’t know the simple pleasures of the flesh that humans enjoyed, that you could provide in the vessel God had given you. You had the same gifts they had – just a few extra perks. Only those perks had gone unused for too long.

It was quiet, flitting in between personal heavens. You’d never felt the need to visit Earth, so you’d spent time in the heavens of some of the humans, learning what you could. It was on these excursions, you’d found a victim of another god, one of the Heathen gods. A Trickster, named Loki, had been causing trouble on the lower planes, and you’d found out from others that this was not the first time he’d been spotted. This intrigued you, and you followed his tracks, finally catching a glimpse of him as he played with some hunters (and you’d met a few spirits of those) in a little town in somewhere called Broward County. When you’d seen him, your jaw had dropped, and then elation had quickly coursed through you.

You watched the scene play out with the two hunters, laughing at Gabriel’s games, but feeling slightly pitiful of them at the same time. He always did like to play with humans and teach them lessons. But these two – you’d heard whispers from the other angels about them. They were important – both of them vessels. You wondered which one of them was Michael’s vessel…maybe he’d be a bit more interested if he took a vessel again. You were kinda hoping it was the taller one, although both of them were very aesthetically pleasing, for humans.

Gabriel had clicked his fingers and returned the tall one, Sam, to where he’d been originally, reuniting him with his brother and you smiled. Gabe was a softy really. He wouldn’t have kept them separated. He knew that pain from his own family. You’d been with him when he’d broken down over the constant fights between Michael and Lucifer. You knew that was the reason he’d fled in the first place. But it didn’t matter now; you’d found him.

When you revealed yourself, he’d simply gaped, that look of confusion drawing you in. ‘Gabriel.’ You smiled, taking a step towards him. You’d dressed in what you always wore these days, simply white cotton trousers and a strapless top. Clothes were cumbersome, but necessary some of the time. Like when walking around down here, apparently. He was dressed in a simple jeans and sneakers combination, a thick brown jacket over the top. 'I see you haven’t changed much.’

'Y/N…’ He almost stuttered, nothing like the confident and cheeky archangel you remembered. Your smile only widened as you drew closer to him. 'How did you find me?’

'You mean after a millennia of wondering where you went?’ You sighed. 'It was surprisingly difficult. Until I found some of your more innocent victims upstairs.’

He took a breath, seemingly to compose himself. 'And you tracked me down.’

'To find you playing with those poor little hunters.’ You clicked your tongue in disapproval. 'Gabe, you have been a naughty boy. I bet they don’t even know what you _really_ are, do they? They think you’re just some little Norse deity, playing games.’ A chuckle passed your lips as he grinned, shrugging in an “oh well” gesture. 'You really haven’t changed much.’

'I like to indulge my sense of humour.’ Gabriel defended, looking you over. 'And you…you haven’t changed much either.’

'Oh I have. I’ve gotten very bored whilst you’ve been away.’ You pouted, running a finger down the front of his t-shirt. 'It’s hard to live up to your purpose when no one wants to…play.’ Your voice lowered to a purr as Gabriel’s hand came up to take hold of yours.

'The others have been…’ He caressed your hand with his thumb, his eyes locking with yours. 'Michael? Raphael?’

You shook your head. 'It’s been…lonely. God created me for you and your brothers, after all. But since Lucifer…’ You saw the pain in his eyes and stopped mid-sentence. 'And then you left. And the other angels don’t…accept me. I’m the freak remember? The one created different to the others.’

'The consort to the archangels.’ His free hand came up to cup your cheek and you leaned into the caress, relishing the warm of his skin on yours. 'I have missed you.’ He whispered and you smiled, closing your eyes. He stepped closer, the warmth of his body against yours a relief after so long without companionship.

'You were always my favourite.’ You whispered, opening your eyes. 'You were more…gentle than your brothers.’

Gabriel smiled. 'I never saw you as a plaything, sweet Y/N.’ He sighed. 'What have you done all these years? Why did you not seek me sooner?’

'I had no wish to be on this plane.’ You shrugged, looking around. 'It’s dark, dirty, and cold. I like the warmth.’

'You underestimate the pleasures to be found here.’ His hand dropped from your face, pulling you hard against him. 'Everything down here is different. Maybe it is harsher than Heaven, but some things can be more…enjoyable that way.’

'So I’ve been informed. I’ve watched the humans, in their heavens. I went where I wanted – it wasn’t like any angel would speak to me, let alone stop me. And since God left…’

'I heard about that.’ Gabriel muttered, his fingers playing over your collarbone. 'Are you going to return?’

You paused for a moment, your fingers reaching up to curl around the back of his neck. 'I don’t know. It is very lonely…I have no purpose there.’

'You don’t need to follow the purpose you were given, you know. You could relinquish your Grace. Enjoy a life down here. No one would confront you, you would be safe.’

You blinked, considering his words, finding them slightly overwhelming. 'Relinquish my Grace? But I would be unprotected. I would not be able to return.’ You shook your head. 'I don’t know if I want to stay here, Gabriel. It is a…harsh place. Humans are violent and confusing.’

Gabriel let you pull away as you looked around the crumbling building you were in. He sighed, watching you wander over to a table, running your fingers over the surface. 'Why don’t you let me show you?’

'Show me what?’ You asked.

'This world. Stay. For a while. No one will miss you. I am hidden from them, and you would be safe with me.’

You stared at him, your fingers still on the table, feeling the atoms and particles underneath your skin, the construction of the material, it’s origin, _everything_. You weren’t sure if you would ever want to give up being what you were, despite your loneliness. But…you had missed Gabriel. So much.

He walked towards you, reaching out to pull your hand away from the table. 'Y/N.’ The room shifted, and you smiled as you realised he’d taken you away from the dingy building, and you were now standing in a brightly decorated room, with ornate furniture. In the middle of the room was a bed, covered with silk sheets. You looked to Gabriel again, and he smiled. 'Let me show you what it feels like down here.’

His hands came up to your shoulders, rubbing over your skin gently, his lips pressing to yours in an almost chaste manner. You sighed, not used to the warmth human bodies radiated, but enjoying it. It had been a long time since anyone had touched you like this. 'Gabriel.’ You whispered as he pulled away, removing his jacket and throwing it across the back of a chair. Impatiently, you pulled him closer, kissing him hard, thrusting your tongue into his mouth. He responded in kind, his hands on your hips, dipping under the hem of your pants to caress you.

Withdrawing, you pulled your top over your head, leaving yourself naked from the waist up, and Gabriel made a noise of appreciation in his throat, before lowering his head to capture one hard nipple in his mouth. Pushing you backwards, he stopped when your calves hit the side of the bed, and then he lowered you down gently, unbuttoning your pants as he went. You allowed him to remove the clothing, finding you bare underneath. His eyebrows waggled in appreciation, and you frowned in confusion. 'No knickers?’ He tutted. 'Naughty girl.’

'I didn’t see the need.’ You said, as he pushed his pants down, leaving him clad in only his boxers. 'They would only slow down the process.’

'I do love it when you talk dirty.’ Gabriel grinned, spreading your thighs with his hands. You could already see his erection straining at the flimsy fabric of his boxers, and you longed to touch him, but you remembered that Gabriel had a talented tongue. With a groan, he touched your exposed pussy, licking the length of your slit in one swipe, stopping at your clit to circle it. You felt hotter than you’d ever felt before; not to say you hadn’t felt pleasure the last time, but down here, in this world, it seemed to be magnified exponentially. You could feel sweat beading on your brow as he plunged his tongue inside you, his thumb stimulating your clit as he fucked you with his mouth.

'Gabriel…oh…’ You trailed off, feeling a coil twist and unravel in your belly, his fingers and tongue working you into a frenzy that undid you and made you see Heaven again. A cry spilt from your lips, your fingers twisting in his hair as he dragged every last drop of your orgasm from your body. When you finally went lax, breathing uneven, emerging in pants, Gabriel looked up, his chin glistening with your juices, a smug grin on his face.

'Different, yes?’

'What was that?’ You asked, breathlessly.

'A human orgasm.’ He knelt between your legs on the bed, his boxers gone, smiling down at you. 'We are angels, Y/N. We weren’t supposed to feel these things as humans do. In Heaven, it is pleasurable but down here…it’s magnificent. Everything is heightened. You can _taste_ things, instead of feeling the molecules. You can _feel_ if you so wish.’ He kissed your navel and you giggled. 'This is what it is to be human.’ He reached up, running his fingers through your hair, and you gasped at the sensation, which left a tingling feeling between your legs again. Gabriel paused, then ran his fingers through your hair again, causing the same reaction. 'Oh, ho.’ He smirked. 'Someone’s got a kink I never knew about.’

'This is…’ His fingers were in your hair again, and you gasped. 'I’ve never felt so…oh.’ His hard cock was prodding at your entrance, his fingers still caressing through your hair, and you felt like you were going to melt from the heat. 'Gabriel, please…’

'You want me, baby?’ He asked.

'I do.’ You replied, arching your back as he thrust gently against you, his fingers still in your hair, now holding on, but not in a painful manner. 'This is…I feel very warm. And when you touch my hair…’ He did it again, and you groaned. 'Gabriel…’

He nodded, removing one hand from your hair to position himself at your entrance, moaning loudly when he sank into you. You cried out, gasping at the new sensation. It had never felt like this before, even when you had been taken by all four brothers. Never had you felt the pleasure that came with this mortal plane of existence. It was a wonder to you then, why more angels had not fallen if it felt like this…but then, most angels were not like you. They were soldiers. And you were a lover, not a fighter.

Gabriel’s hands were in your hair again, smoothing and brushing through, and the feeling was incredible, combined with his cock thrusting into your tight pussy. The friction between you only increased with each stroke, making you feel like you were going implode from the pressure. He didn’t stop, and you didn’t want him to, even as your walls clenched down hard around him, making him cry out and pause. 'You feel incredible.’ He said, kissing you hard. You opened your mouth to reply as he pulled away, but only a moan came out, and he pulled his hands out of your hair. You wanted to protest, but as his hands pulled your knees up, changing the angle, all you could do was whimper. His cock hit every spot inside you that you didn’t know was there, making you quiver and writhe underneath him, finally bucking as you came hard with a scream. Gabriel grunted, slamming into you before spasming and filling you with his cum, prolonging your climax.

Your lungs were on fire as you gasped for air, a delicious ache spreading through your thighs and abdomen as Gabriel pulled away from you. You waited for your breathing to return to normal, conscious of his panting breaths as he stood, and the warmth trickling from between your legs.

'I think…’ You swallowed, pushing yourself up onto your forearms as you watched him relocated his boxers. 'I think that maybe I shall stay for a while.’

'Oh?’ He asked, looking over at you with a smug grin.

You nodded. 'Yes. I think I would like you to show me more.’ His grin became a genuine smile.

'And that, darling Y/N, can certainly be arranged.’


End file.
